


Santiago 'Pope' Garcia X Reader One-Shots

by sacklerscumrag



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Santi surprises your anniversary, Some Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, but not before he eats you like you're the last meal on earth, female receiving, okay im done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag
Summary: Read the tags lol
Relationships: Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Reader, Santiago "Pope" Garcia/You
Kudos: 5





	Santiago 'Pope' Garcia X Reader One-Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lay down and stay still" (smut prompt) and "You remembered?" (Soft prompt) with Santi ;-)
> 
> Warnings: oral sex (f receiving), vaginal fingering, some fluff at the end

The movie playing in the background of your small apartment was ignored as Santi's hands made their way under your t-shirt. His lips wasted no time in exploring your neck as he inched closer to you on the small couch.

"Baby, the movie." He ignored your plead, continuing to suck and nip at your skin. You placed a hand on Santi's chest to straddle him, but he was quick to pin you down first. 

"Not so fast." He secured your leg over his hip, kneading the soft flesh on your thigh. His mouth continued its worship down the valley in between your breasts. Quiet contentment spread through him when you began to writhe under him from just his bare touch.

"Lay down and stay still." Santi's stern tone caused a chill to creep up your spine. He settled in between your legs, placing open mouth kisses over your cotton panties, already tasting the arousal seeping through. "Let me show you how much I've missed you, baby." He spoke between kisses on the delicate skin of your inner thighs. "Missed _this_. God, I fucking missed those beautiful sounds you make." 

Santi slid your soaked panties off, exposing your soaking slit to him. You attempted to drown out a moan when you felt his tongue slip inside of you, his nose applying the perfect amount of pressure on your clit, making your back arch directly off the couch. He began to taste you, drinking you in as if he was a man starved. All he could focus on was how soft your skin felt when it smoothed against his, how warm you felt around him. Santi hooked each arm around your legs grounding you to him before looking up at you. 

"Relájate, amor. Quiero tomarme mi tiempo contigo, saborear cada parte de ti, mostrarte cuanto te extrañé." _(Relax, my love. I want to to take my time with you, savor every part of you, show you how much I missed you.)_ He murmured into your heat.

Your hips instinctively bucked up towards him when he pushed two thick fingers and began to roll them inside of you—taking his time to feel how you eagerly pulsated, engulfing him. Santi couldn't help but admire you like this; so wet for him, allowing him to glide along your folds so quickly, being able to pump in and out so easily. 

"Fuck Santi, I'm going to FUCK. You're going to make me." You cried out his name while digging your fingers into those thick salt and pepper curls when he began to enclose his lips around your clit. Pumping his fingers at a crushing pace and sucking hard. 

The pressure building up finally broke. Your legs quivered as you came, vibrating and soaking his hand down to his wrist. When he was sure you had come down from your high, he carefully crawled back up, bringing you in for a bruising kiss, letting you taste yourself on his tongue. 

"I have a surprise for you." You gawked at him. Santi pushed himself off the couch and disappeared into the next room, emerging with a full bouquet of crimson red roses in his hand. "Happy Anniversary, Querida."

"You remembered?" Santi knelt between your legs as he settled the bouquet on your lap. You notice a card peeking out from the center. _'I will love you until the last flower dies.'_

"The last flower? Baby, these will be dead in a week." You chuckled lightly, brushing a loose curl from his face.

"Check again." In the middle of the bouquet was one white rose, velvet to the touch. "That one's fake." He whispered. Your gaze went back to Santi, whose eyes looked as if they were admiring you for the first time. "Hasta que la última flor muera." _(Until the last flower dies)._


End file.
